Heat
by Devin Wolf
Summary: After Naruto disappears at the Vally of the end Sasuke is forced back into the village. Some of his murdered friends secrets are revealed and a new Uzamaki steps forward from an unexpected place. Six years pass and strange things begin to a cure. not so dead dead people reemerge and the end of the world as we know it draws near. ON HOLD WHILE I FINED A BETA!
1. proluge

Heat

Pain. White hot, unbearable pain. Lancing threw his chest. Black tendrils of lightening twisting and regaling, moving threw his body. Spawned from the arm plunged threw his torso. An arm that when fallowed led to the body of a boy he once called brother. Shock hit Naruto has his concentration broke the rasengan in his right palm began to go implode the arm falling limp in the mid air embrace with Sasuke. In a brilliant white blast the explosion rocked the earth. Sasuke used the ghastly hand like wings the retched cursed seal had given him to avoid the blast…Naruto took it full on. With the sickening crunch that usually accompanied the sound of stepping on stale popcorn his small body hit the solid lime stone below. Bones breaking internal organs rupturing, rock shards punched threw his slightly tanned skin, 2 ribs cracked and a third all but turned to powder. The grayish limestone indenting in a five foot wide two foot deep crater. The impacts force causing Naruto's body to bounce up once. Sasuke however escaped un harmed, save for a lone shared of the gray stone cleaving a long arc through the symbol of his Hitai-ate. While Naruto lay there barely breathing, crimson water leaking from the edges of his moth, cuts and gashes' littering his skin, the orange jump suit he wore in tatters and a fist shaped hole in his chest giving all who look a wonderful view of part of his still beating heart. Sasuke approached, an arrogant stride formed as he looked at his opponent. In his eyes the sharingan blazed black tamoes moving at a rapped rate. Newly formed gravel crunched under his sandals as he approached. Till finally he reached the body that was now nigh comatose and lifted it up by the jumpsuits collar. Well at least what remained of the ratty things collar. And drop kicked Naruto to the edge of the raging river near the base of the valley at the opposite side of the lake. And once more began to saunter over. Our hero in a vain last attempt of defiance and valiant courage, as redundant as that is, despite his great wounds managed to crawl to his knees, and in doing so noticed two more cracked ribs and a punctured lung, glared at those tamose. Now filled with madness. At some point the curse mark had receded leaving Sasuke in his normal body.

"Give up dobe" he said mockingly, "you're going to die now." Naruto at the edge of death managed to get out three last words, that no matter how cliché still held power.

"GO. TO. HELLLLLLLL!" And Sasuke kicked him once more sending his broken body over the edge, his jacket ripped on a outcropping an hanged as his body tore threw an tumbled into the water with a tremendous splash.

Sasuke began to feel a shift. A new power washed over him in a mighty wave an he began to laugh. A dark laugh that held no joy and was the finale proof his lust for power had warped his mined beyond repair . Gray clouds had gathered over head and after a time it began to pore large cold droplets of water. Still he laughed because he had obtained more power in the form of the mongiko sharingan. So lost was he that the new presence was never noticed till there was a dull thump on the back of his neck and the endless blackness took him.


	2. Chapter 1 impossibly possible

Chapter 1: Impossibly Possible

Special thanks to my one reviewer DexG23.

###=flash back

_Thought_

"It should have been me! Why wasn't it me!?" Shikamaru's voice echoed. His hoarse voice a wail of pain and sorrow. He sat there on his knees tears spilling from his eyes like a storm, the crystal clear droplets fell to the stark white tile floor where it mingled with sickening green snot before sliding down the cracks created by Shikamaru's fist.

#########*###################*######

"That's what it means to be a true companion you spineless coward!" yelled Shikaku. His voice echoing of the white waiting room. The passion of his speech was palpable. Sinking deep into the hearts of those present even the snide red head sitting next to Temari felt Electricity in her soul.

"Your right," said Shikamaru before he continued his adolescent voice finally regaining its strength. "Thanks dad, and you to Temari."

The young blonde merely scuffed turning away pretending to not care. However the red head next to here was not in a mood to be quite any more.

"HEY DIPSHIT!?" She screeched un crossing her arms an leaning forward. "Why the hell am I in this fucking hospital! I don't get it pineapple head ain't you supposed to be a genius so why am I not in chains fucker?"

Shikamaru turned to the red head who apparently had a thing for cussing and calmly said

"First ain't, is not a word, and second Naruto is the one who wanted you alive ask him when he gets back. Uhg your such a drag." _Why would Naruto ask she be brought in alive any way? _Shikamaru pushed his then hands deep into his short pocks as he stared at the red head.

"Which one of you pieces of trash his Naruto pineapple head?" The red head asked snidely. Tapping her sandal on the bleached white tile floor.

"He's blond that where so much orange" answered Temari curtly.

"That shit head?. What could that loud mouth want with me?"

As Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer the _tack tack tack _of sandals on tile reverberated through the halls. The thunderous echo growing louder and louder with every step. Ino and Choza barreled around the corner in a red and purple blur. Ino stopping in such a hurry that she left skid marks on the floor and ended up in a position some where between a crouch and a sweep kick. With here left leg in a bent position beneath here and her right leg thrust out to the side, both palms on the ground kept here balance. Sweet coated here porcelain like skin and she was rasping for breath in a way that sounded like a respirator(think darth Vader) Choza however ran straight into the other wall leaving spider web crakes in it and causing some pieces to fall off in a epic bang. As one they cried one "How are they?" before Choza collapsed to the ground.

"Who's the blond bimbo and old guy?" say the red head here smooth voice mirroring her confusion. She tilted her head to the side as The to new arrivals stared at her in shock. Then Ino yelled out,

"oi who you calling a bimbo?!," showing why it was called the fan girl whale she inhaled deeply and shouted with such force that her head swelled and the red heads hair went back in the gust of air" and at least I'm not wherein a but bow!" While the girl smoothed her hair down from the cartoon like shape it had taken her face reddened with rage. Only to be interrupted with the arrival of a third person. She was of average height, with short black hair and brown eyes. She was covered in sweet and her black robes where dripping with it to. While huffing she managed out,

"We…huf managed…it. He's stable." her knees gave way and she slid to the floor along the wall. "W w wh who… are y yo yo you?" she asked the red head.

"she's Tayuya," replied Shikamaru calling on his knowledge from the battle they had. "Naruto wanted me to bring her back alive but I don't know why." They sat there in quiet waiting for news from in the operating room while the now named Tayuya fumed. Choza moved to sit by Shizune as she panted. Ino stood by Shikaku while Shikamaru returned to his original place.

Not even five minutes later the door opened letting out a manicured foot in a high heeled sandal that was fallowed by the Fifth Hokage. The blonde slowly slid out and closed the door. Turning she examined the desperate faces of the people in the new room. Shock jetted across her face when she saw Tayuya but it did not linger. Upon seeing the nod from her Assistant Shizune She smiled a dazzling smile. "There both going to make it. Every thing is going to work out fine." At first there where cheers unstill the broken voice of Kakashi cut in.

"No. Its not," Before they turned Sasuke's body, limp, came flying by into a wall.

"What the hell!" yelled Tsunade as she looked past the others to see a Kakashi who looked so broken and crumpled it almost destroyed her. What happened next did just that. Tears leaking down his cheek he held up a blood soaked item with two little tails with red wood on the ends. The crusty blood still fresh in some places had flowed in to the indents that had made the Uzumaki swirl. "No," she whispered out "NOOOOOOOOOO!". Here cry cascaded over the village. Her sobs where soon joined by Ino's who backed away from the boy she was moving to help in fear and disgust. Temari was blank faced in shock. Naruto had bested Garra, given her back her brother an now he was gone?

"Your lying right?" Asked Temari. All the strength in her voice gone, tears threatening to break lose like a endless flood "Naruto cant die he's so strong. This is impossible. How could he be gone he beat Garra?" her voice a hoarse whisper drowned out by Shikamaru falling to his hand and knees yelling

"It should have been me!" while he cried bunching the floor over and over till the bones in his hand shattered with a horrifying crack.

End flash back

################*####################*######################*

Tayuya was the one who broke the endless chant with a raw voice choked with shock and sorrow "Where did you get that?" She questioned Kakashi. When every one just stared at her through there tears she moved up to Kakashi yanked the arm band away shoved it in his face before yelling at the top of her lungs in away so similar to Naruto "This! This right here! Where did you get it Dumas!?" The response came from Ino who though choking on the morbid fact that Naruto, some one she barely new was gone, answered

"I it w was n n nar u u uu to's. He always whore that symbol. For a-as long have we-ee n-new him in one way o or another." This fact was no shock to them. Never would be. But when the foul mouth red head one of there enemy's and that twice curst snake's elite broke down in tears of sorrow the could only watch in wander has she withdrew from her shirt a necklace with a small bronze pendent at the end. A pendent of scorched metal in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl.7 hours later unknown location

Itachi looked around the dark cave with a dull expression. His vision blurred as if in a thick fog barely showing the 8 other swirling images. Each one composed of rainbow like colors, stood a top a finger like statue made of common brown stone the color of light dirt. He listened to there whispers and groans at the situation till he could stand it no longer and reached up to his neck, his pale fingers clasped around the small dark button drew the attention of every one else to his swirling projection in the inky blackness. Sasori's hallow voice echoed through the stack silence first shattering the shock as he fumbled with the clasp," Itachi what are you doing?"

Itachi, who was in a state where he could not care less simple replied with his cold monotone that drove so many wiled "The obvious."

"But why?" said Sasori. His voice echoing of the caves walls in and endless wave.

"The nine tails host has died. There is no use for us now." This time it was Pains voice that echoed fourth though it missed the usual authority or passion it once held,

"So the Uzumaki is gone, we can and will capture the other jinjuriki and simple wait for the nine tails to reform."

Here half way down the black buttons that held the smooth balk silk to his tall frame Itachi stopped and looked into Pains eye.

"Reformed? When is that exactly Leader? 10 weeks? 10 years? 10 centuries? Face it Akatsuki is finished!" And with that he tore through the remaining buttons and chased the s elusion into the abyss below where it swirled in the inky blackness mirroring the cloak he had tossed over the cliff to his left slowly fading out As Itachi Uchiha confirmed the thoughts of every one there. First Pain, the Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara. One by one till none remained the cloaks where cast in to the empty darkness.

Now we turn our attention to a place miles away in the land of fire to the lush forests of green and the rushing waters of clearest blue. If we were to stop here miles from any human inhabitant at a small brook that of chutes from a raging river we would think it paradise. Tall pine and oak stretched tall as mountains, the green canopy above an ever moving mass in a gentle breeze like a sea of varying green upheld by shafts of brown. Tracing down theses massive trunks we fine ivy and ferns mixed in with emerald grass. Of in the distance a herd of deer grazes. Bushes laden with fruit clamber over logs long sense felled and sleek red foxes trail rabbits as plump as the fire-Dynamo wife over an under. To the edges of the creek that was not big enough for a river but to large for a creek . It was as stated before quite clear. You could sea to the bottom of the water where rocks of may colors shapes and types where visible among the darting fish while you stood on the bank of pebbles smooth as glass. And just up stream lay a rise no more then 21 centimeters(8.5 inches) tall where water riffled over in a steady musicale course. And if you hand been there you would see the crystal clear water tainted with long reaching tendrils of sickly red as the flowed on int the water. You would of watched the body of a young man in orange pants with only black strips of ragged cloth they may have once been a shirt float over that rise with barley a splash. Seen the gapping whole in his chest that oozed blood and retched at the site of yellow bruises and bone shards died red piercing his flesh. Then marveled as this broken body of a child no more then thirteen with six whisker marks and a shock of terrifyingly bright blond hair made the unmistakable if not shallow sound…of breath.


	3. Chapter 2 the fox and the cousin

The fox and the cousin

_Thanks to _DexG23 TigrezzTail DBZ is better than Naruto

'_Thought'_

_Note: this short chapter sets the stage for everything prior to our six year time skip._

The sky was the light bleu color of a child's drawing that day. The light robins egg color stretching for miles with the occasional lazy cloud drifting by on the worm summer breeze. The lemonade droplet of sun bathing the world in comfortable light, and below lay a vast writhing see of golden rice. Winding through this churning mass of auburn was a small dirt path upon witch two figures tread. The first was a tall man nearing seven feet with skin almost as bleu as the sky. He wore black sandals commonly found on shin obi. His black pants and fish net top showed of a cornucopia of muscles, hanging around his neck, barely obscuring gills, was a bleu headband with a dull gray plate slashed across the center. His partner was pale. Six feet tall and had raven black hair. To lines ran from the inner corner of is eyes down his cheeks. Weather from age, stress, of natural occurrence you could not tell. This man also had shinobi sandals black pants and wore a black t-shirt. His head ban hung for the time on his right hip.

"So Itachi," began the bleu man," where do you intend to go now seeing as Akatsuki is finished"

"I'm not sure Kisame," replied Itachi. "I might head to the land of Iron for a while," he said smoothly. "and you Kisame," Itachi finished. Itachi's tall companion stopped and turned to the south east. He stretched his large bleu hand up to the hilt of his colossal sword which remained rapped in pristine weight bandages. Itachi stopped as well and turned to look at his long time companion.

"There's a civil war brewing in Kirri. Its being led by some former Shinobi who avoided the kikigenkai purge, the last of there clans. They might even stand a chance against that monster of a Kage. Maybe…" As Kisame trailed off he closed his eyes and sighed. When he moved to turn toured the land of Iron he was stopped by the hand on his solder. His eyes opened Slowly sliding over to look at Itachi.

"Go." said the sorter man. Cutting Kisame off before he could protest he continued, "If you don't go many of them will die. Now's your chance to finish what you started when you killed that local lord. Besides some one needs to be in charge of the seven swords men of the mist ni?" Kisame chuckled at Itachi's joke and let out a slight grin.

"Thank you. Good bye my… friend." and with that Kisame set off across the honeysuckle fields of rice. One hand raised in fair well, he did not look back as a lone tear slid down his cheek knowing Itachi was doing the same as he set of down his path.

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

Naruto awoke to a dark swear with gray pipes the color of clay and cracked in so many places starching on forever. He was shirt less and his pants had caked blood on them. Standing on legs so wobbly, he would have treaded them for jelly he made his way through the ankle deep sewage slugging a long with a rhythmic slosh. As Naruto walked he noticed that some of the pipes were rusting, no rotting as the crumbled and twisted on the wall some fading rapidly to dust leaving missing section's and others looked like tooth rot in fast forward. In some places where there was trouble a white bandage would appear and rap itself around the damage. In frantic desperation he broke in to a run splashing franticly in a a crazed panic till he reached the room of the Kyuubi. "What's happening!" called Naruto to the fox.

"It should be clear," growled out the fox whose eyes where closed in desperate concentration. "Your dying."

"What!" shouted Naruto. The usual confidence gone. "cant you stop it!?"

"not this time but I can prolong it." the fox growled out.

"how long?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Three days like this, four if a allow the bulk of my chakra to flood you system in a healing manner." While the fox said this its seventh tale slid out from the bars and began to generate a temporal form knowing what its desperate host would want.

"then do it!" Naruto watched as a black fog assembled a distinctly human body form. When the mist clear a figure emerged wearing tennis shoes black pants with lots of pockets and shiny silver zippers and cut of on the right leg just above the knee. A black tee-shirt with a set of red angel wings and silver studs. Light tan supermodel grade flesh and a finger less glove on her left hand. Short brown hair and several piercing but what really caught Naruto's attention made him shut in a stupefied voice." you're a girl?!"

_**Konoha two days after the successful retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha and the murder of Naruto Uzumaki**_

Tayuya sat in front of the door of The Hokage's office. She was next to the door on the hallway one long leg stretched out in front of her the other brought close to her chest so she could rest her chin upon her left knee. She was offered some spare cloths by The Hokage after the incident in the hospital; so now she sat there in a knee length pair of jean shorts and a plain white top with standard ninja sandals. On the pale skin of her left shoulder was a small banged over Tayuya's now sealed curse mark. Across from her leaning against the wall was Ino. Wearing the same thing as always she had her left foot pulled up to brace her against the wall as she began reading _'Advanced Chakra control for Shinobi'_and off to the right of both girls sitting in a chair sat a weeping girl in a big coat with white eyes. Unable to stand it any more Tayuya burst to her feet in impatience "I can't stand it any more!" Moving in front of the door and raising her fist while filling it with chakra prepared to punch it in.

"You can't do that!" shrieked Ino who lunged forward flinging both her arms around the other girls as her book fell to the carpeted floor with a dull thump. The girl in the chair timidly moved to help as the two girls argued.

"Get off me slut!"

"I am not a slut you red haired bitch!"

"Shut up you blonde bimbo!"

"Oh! Real mature you…" Ino cry was severed off mid sentence by Tayuya's chakra charged foot slamming in to the wood door with the sound of a falling great timber tree. All three girls stopped watching frozen as the centerline of the door split top to bottom from where her foot connected and the hinges warped and snapped with a dull clunk. While not a show of strength to rival Tsunade's every one stood transfixed as it fell in ward Splitting cleanly in two and spreading just wide enough to avoid hitting Shizune; who was on her way to open the door having herd the ruckus.

Kakashi who was standing next to the door up against the wall reading his book looked at them and sweat dropped. "It was unlocked girls."


	4. Chapter 3 The point of change

The point of change.

Thanks to Namekk, amd my loyal reviewers DexG23, and TigrezzTail

"B-but …Your…?" Stammered Naruto, with an expression of shock and awe (AN: lol i think that is a U.S military campaign?) on his face as he stared at the girl in abstracted horror. The short hair of the girl before him framed her multicolored eyes in a menacing manner as she glared at him. Those eyes, now that he paid more attention, were one of the few things that made her notably not human. The one on her left had a green iris, which was perfectly normal, but the one on her right was electric pink(think Moka Akashiyas hair) upon closer inspection it was not a solid iris but a writhing mass of energy. Oh, to be sure, the teens green eye was set ablaze by thrashing emotions which quaked and thundered; but her right eye mirrored the monstrosity of her power unequivocally. 'Twas a sea of magma the shade of a pink puma in a thunderstorm raging with eons of hate and aggression.

"Is that a problem you pathetic whelp?" Growled the fox harshly.

"I-I-its just….. your voice is so o" Naruto's young voice failed him when those eye's lanced his soul.

"Just cease your dimwitted rambling, ingrate." she lashed. Her voice was a bit on the deep side for a girl. More cello then violin and for this reason the words were all the harsher. "Now let me work. Though were gonna die anyway." With that, mumbling to herself, she walked down the tunnel. Naruto realized with dread, it was almost bone dry, with a fine layer of sand on the floor.

_**Konoha Tsunade's office**_

Have you ever seen an old cartoon where when a character gets really angry there's that red shading to there entire body, clothes included, and steam comes out of their ears? Tsunade was doing a very good impression of that now. With eyes that could scare Zabuza the fifth Hokage gazed at the girls in her office. "So say something!" she bellowed.

All three girls took a deep breath and at the same time said "I want training.!" Eyes wide Tsunade stared at them as the looked at each other and said "Wait what?" before they could start arguing ,and break any thing else. "why should I do that?"

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

" I don't believe it" muttered Kyuubi as the pipes in front of her began to heal with out her help.

_**Out side**_

This was bad. Itachi new full well that no one could learn Naruto was alive. Akatsuki would reform with new vigor in an instant. He should let Naruto die but his brother was the one who did this. The wounds were grave, festering, and infected. There was only one option. He needed help Kisame was half way to Kiri by now so he would cut through fire country. With borders so tight after the attack he'd need a different route then normal. Sea country. He'd cut through sea country.


	5. ch4 formation here we begin part 1

Formation. Here we begin!

_**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto there'd be more of Garra**_

Sorry for the delay some new plot bunnies popped up and had to die,

Any how im pretty shore im back on track with this story though I could use a beta.

Thanks to all my reviewers and followers.

Get ready because things are going to start with a bang…NOW!

_Tack tack tack tack tack. The sound of her sandals making contact with the stone floor of the temple echoed in Tayuya's ears like cannon shots. The walls and floor reminded her of one of Orochimaru's bases with out all the circle patterns in the yellow stone. Tack tack tack tack._

_The sound grew louder as she surged forward. Her red hair streaming behind her in ribbons of fiery blood. AS the shadows on the wall rose and fell like a spinning wheel _(think about the first bit of shippuden with the snake freaks base) _adrenaline skyrocketed in her blood. One turn than another zigzagging left and right till she reached a long sandstone spiral stair case with torches like fire flies in the darkness every few stairs creeping upward where the sounds of a fevered battle ripped through the inky cloak. tack tack tack tack!_

"_Faster!' __screeched a voice in her head like a banshees wail. Up the stairs Tayuya raced while the beats in her chest lost all rhythm. '__Please! Please! don't let me be to slow!' __her mental cry seemed to echo forever in her mined as the terror wriggled frosty wisps of long icy ivy around her. __TACK TACK TACK TACK TACK!_

'_THERE!'__ The door, a signal solid oak panel in sight. With a burst of strength she flung the great door clean off its iron hinges so hard it shattered into trillions of wood splinters in mid flight. Bright light temporarily blinded Tayuya though she new that hundreds of arrow's kunai and jutsu were being flung through the great foyer. With a grand crunch something, or some one, careened into her rips and black stars showered over her all ready white vision. __'This was not what I expected' __she thought woozily as she looked up at the girl with the Iwa Hitati-ate headband._

**Konoha seven months two weeks six hours 29 minutes and 27.89 seconds prior… Give or take.**

**Seven days after the Sasuke Uchiha incident**

It was a hot day. The kind where you spent all of your time out side swimming in crystal clear lakes, or watching clouds under a tree with your friends. Shikamaru sneezed on top of some random hill. Tayuya strolled through the village at a leisurely pace lost in thought her, form distorted by the shimmering heat waves. Her conversation with the old hag had not gone well. She'd been asked what she brought to the village that her bastard of a former mentor had not given her an come up short. Her only consolation being that the blond slut and white eyed weirdo had the same problem. Without the snake fucker any way.

She was on some random street when she sensed a hand each for her and deftly moved to the side her blood red hair swaying in a light breeze. Upon turning that same breeze molested her nose with the stench of alcohol and puke coming from the fat pig of a man in front of her. He had black hair that was balding and rotten teeth from a rather recent lack of hygiene and extensive booze.

"what the hell you want old man?" she growled out.

"You-u-u stupefied bitch," slurred the man obviously drunk " I'll make you pay! First that demon chilled takes my sun from me a-a-nd now you take my dought's snake whore!" Tayuya assumed he meant daughter's but did not bother to correct him. She took note of what was once a nice suit as he stumbled towards her before she could react he was hit over the head by a frying pan made of real cast iron pan.

"leave her alone" came the voice of another old man. This ones face was wrinkled in a way that showed a life full of both its ups and downs and he wore simple tan cloths (digital back hand if you cant figure this out.)

"Fuck y-you Teuchi, stay at ugh tis!" The drunkard babbled his grammar falling apart.

"I don't think I will Gasuke." Teuchi replied evenly.

"fooooooool! I-im on da cilven councel. We reck your bus-bis-bas… y-yo-you'll pay fer dis, You no g-good deman lover! A-and now… you's gunna help ish sake whore cusin. Tra-I-tor!" people on the street had stopped to watch the scene. At first Teuchi assumed with glee at seeing the poor red head put through this just like Naruto had been. But at second glance he was joyfully shocked to see that all of the shinobi and about a fourth of the civilians could only look on in putrid disgust as one of there "esteemed" council members stood the smelling like a three day old rotten pig covered in sweet and vomit stains.

To the medical professionals in the crowed, and all the shinobi really, what came next was not that shocking. Through mid slurred insult the old creep keeled over with labor breathing in the dirt.

"Council man Gasuke!" screamed one of the civilians who had bee enjoying the way he treated the newest "snake whore". While several rushed to his side many of the shinobi and all of the civilians who could care less about him after that display kept walking. A chunin walked up to him and upon being sited one of the men in his early 30 pointed at Tayuya an screamed "Arrest her! She did something toe honorably council man Gasuke!"

The chunin grabbed the collar of Gasuke like he was diseased road kill and replied " his internal organs are failing do to alcohol poisoning" and body flickered away.

' Tayuya right?" She turned as her name was called from where she was standing to the old man and gave a nod. "Lets go inside." Teuchi pointed behind him to the ramen stand behind him, a place called 'Ichiraku ramen'. Walking in she took a seat as he moved around the counter.

"So what do you want?"

**Mean while The Hokage's office**

The room was silent as Lady Tsunade looked around. "are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked from his corner of the room. For once his damnable orange book not in hand. The air was stiff, tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Inside the office sat Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Iruka, and Ibiki.

"you are aware that those old bats are going to raise hell over this right?" Growled out Ibiki.

"I'm aware and I don't care. The only reason that traitorous brat is even still alive is because they went over my head to the dynimo. Kami so help me he will take this punishment and he will not be a shinobi of Konohagakure… or any village. As for this new team? They either complete my task and get there training or they will all fail. End of story."

"In that case I will get the sealing room prepped." stated Jiraiya calmly.

"Oh and one more thin g old pervert, it seems all the pain killers in the village have been…. misplaced." Tsunade's smirk became so cruel that id any one else in the room wasn't chuckling happily they would have fled in utmost terror.

The ramen stall was a cozy place. Sure, it was very different from a nice fire lit family room but it was rather nice. One of those places that were always just the right temperature no matter the weather seemed to be out side. One of those places you stopped by for good company and a couple of laughs. Tayuya may not have been a social person, in fact her physiological eval ,that was required upon entering the village, said very blatantly in big bold letters underlined three times in blood red pen that she was "Not to be aloud near large groups under any condition". So that she was sitting there talking to an old man who insisted on feeding her as an apology for the villages treatment to her was…unusual.

It was around this time that three figures entered the little ramen bar. Ino, openly glared at the red head when she turned to see the new arrivals. Unfazed Tayuya sent back a look so fierce it would of caused trees to wither and rot thought the seconded new arrival, Hinata. Said shy girl merely eeped and sat down at the first available seat, which to her grate dismay was right between the to angry girls. The last person to walk in was Ayame. She calmly walked over to Tayuya and grabbed her by the chin forcibly making the young girl look into her eyes.

"What the fu.." began Tayuya with disdain before Ayame cut her off.

"So your Naru-kun's cousin?" your what three years older then him?

"Four, why do you care bitch?"

" Because Naruto was very in portent to both me and my father and I'm telling you right and now you need to be less confrontational." Ayame all but ordered. Ino and Hinata starred in shock there jaws almost on the

Ground in astonishment.

Tayuya however was not so pleased and she was going to make that very clear.**Mean while unknown location (T.I. division base)**

Sasuke Uchiha awoke with a throbbing head ache. He'd been in the hospital listening to the elders tell him about how he was going to get all the personnel tutors he could want from all over the village , they would even get him more the one summon contract from the other clans. Momo Haruno from the civilian council told him they would procure all the prettiest girls in the village and the daughters of local lords, kunoichi from other lands.

Then a pair of ambu had burst into the room an knocked him unconsciousness.

Looking around he saw seals all over himself and the ground which was dull gray. "Begin." said a voice veiled in the darkness at the edge of the room. The duck aired teen felt what might have been thousands of knives stabbing his eyeballs with vicious intent. He could practically feel acid being poured on to his neck where his new power was. Those few minutes felt like hours and every time he came close to passing out a seal on his chest flared forcing him to full awareness once more. The best part thought Jiraiya was that this was just the first one. The other seals would hurt so much more.


End file.
